There have been described in prior disclosure U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/175,636, as well as the present parent application, (1) absorbable amphiphilic block copolymeric compositions of polyether-esters having an inherent viscosity of at least 0.5 dL/g and a heat of fusion of at least 10 J/g, which can undergo swelling in an aqueous environment as a in living tissues due to water up-take of at least 10 percent of their original mass; and (2) that such amphiphilic block copolymeric compositions can be converted to complaint monofilament and multifilament braids. However, it has been discovered during the course of the study associated with the present invention, that in order to produce commercially useful and clinically competitive biomedical devices, such as surgical sutures, and tissue engineering scaffolds comprising swellable, absorbable, high strength, melt-spun monofilament and multifilament yarns or high strength electrostatically spun microfibrous, non-woven fabrics, the constituent amphiphilic polyether-esters must meet more stringent requirements than those disclosed earlier in terms of molecular weight and degree of crystallinity, which can be expressed in terms of inherent viscosity and heat of fusion, respectively. To prepare polyether-esters of sufficiently high molecular weight and degree of crystallinity to produce the required high strength melt-spun monofilament and multifilament yarns or electrostatically spun microfibers, while maintaining a sufficient degree of amphiphilicity to achieve clinically practical levels of swellability in the biological environment, the need to use polyether glycol intermediates having a minimum molecular weight of 11 kDa, was surprisingly uncovered during the course of the study associated with the present invention. This, in turn, demonstrates the novelty of the present invention when contrasted with a distantly relevant prior art, particularly US Publication No. 2007/0014848, where polyether intermediates, having a maximum molecular weight of 10 kDa, have been used to produce relatively lower molecular weight and in most cases, practically amorphous polyether-esters unsuitable for conversion into the yarns and microfibers.